wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Steel Crusaders
The Steel Crusaders are an 8th Founding Successor Chapter of the stoic Iron Hands. Like their progenitors, the Steel Crusaders heavily augment themselves with numerous bionics. The Steel Crusaders are known for using heavy weapons and mechanized warfare to swiftly and efficiently sweep away enemy forces. Operating from the Star-Fortress Teigfestung, this fleet-based Chapter patrols isolated areas of the Imperium. With their mighty war-machines the Steel Crusaders bring utter ruin upon the enemies of Mankind. Chapter History The Steel Crusaders were created from the gene-seed of Ferrus Manus, Primarch of the Iron Hands. The Steel Crusaders was established in the 35th Millennium during the 8th Founding to be a fleet-based crusading Chapter. Within the first decade of their existence the Steel Crusaders acquired Star-Fortress Teigfestung which now serves as their main base of operations. Since they were formed, the Steel Crusaders have had the preference of operating in areas where the presence of other Imperial groups are scarce and the enemies are plentiful. Chapter Home World The Chapter is fleet-based and as such does not maintain their own homeworld. Despite this, the industrial Hive World of Eisen has been the favorite recruitment world of the Steel Crusaders since their inception. Besides the sea of urban sprawl, the planets surface is rocky, mountainous, and heavily polluted. The sky is grey and smog-chocked. The planet is often plagued by periodic acid rainstorms. The inhabitants are strong and hardy from working endless hours in the planets foundries, thus making them excellent choices for Astartes aspirants Fortress-Monastery The Steel Crusaders fortress-monastery is the large and imposing Star-Fortress known as Teigfestung. When not on patrol, Teigfestung is typically moored in uninhabited or otherwise isolated regions of space. Chapter Culture Like their progenitors, the Iron Hands, the Steel Crusaders are bitter and dour. This has lead to the Chapter developing an isolationist mindset, preferring to operate on their own and only working alongside other Imperial forces has an absolute necessity. The exception this attitude is the Adeptus Mechanicus, with the Adepts of Mars being one of the few Imperial factions the Steel Crusaders actively seek to work with. Steel Crusaders Battle-Brothers rarely display emotions. When they do, it is almost always anger or bitterness. They are notoriously cold and pragmatic, willing to achieve ultimate victory no matter the cost. Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation The organization of the Steel Crusaders is considered to be relatively loose. Besides deploying the forces of a full Company, the Steel Crusaders are known to mix different squads from different Companies to create a unique fighting force for nearly any situation. Unlike Codex-compliant Chapters all Companies of the Steel Crusaders (with the exception of the Veteran Company) are organized and operate as a Battle Company. Since their is no 'Scout Company' Neophytes are distributed among the 'Battle Companies' Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Battleline Squads: '''Composed of Tactical Marines and Primaris Intercessors. '''Close Support Squads: '''Assault Marines (armed with mainly ranged weapons as opposed to melee weapons), Primaris Inceptors, Centurion Assault Marines, and Biker Marines '''Fire Support Squads: '''Composed of Devastator Marines, Devastator Centurion Marines, Primaris Aggressors, Primaris Hellblasters, and Primaris Suppressor '''Neophytes: '''Composed of the Chapters Neophytes who are attached to Battle Companies in a practice reminiscent of the Black Templars. Specialist Formations Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine The Steel Crusaders are incredibly straight-forward and pragmatic with their combat doctrine. They seek to extinguish their opposition as swiftly and efficiently as possible. This is typically achieved through a brutal assault; Battle-Brothers armed with various heavy or long-range weapons form the bulk of Steel Crusader forces, the Battle-Brothers are further supported by tanks and mechanized infantry. The Steel Crusaders are known for favoring the use ranged weapons (preferably ballistic) as opposed to using melee weapons. For example, their Assault Marines are more often than not equipped with various kinds of ranged weaponry, with a combat knife being their only melee-oriented weapon. The Steel Crusaders usage of armored assault and mechanized infantry has lead to a reliance on mechanized units such as Tanks and Armored Transports. As such, the Steel Crusaders maintain a larger-than-average motor pool. Despite the large motor pool, mechanized units are only used in a supporting role or to transport Battle-Brothers. Chapter Beliefs The Steel Crusaders venerate the Emperor as the Omnissiah, in a similar fashion to the Cult Mechanicus. Like their progenitors, the Iron Hands, the Steel Crusaders make extensive use of bionics. The main difference is that not only do the Steel Crusaders use bionics to strengthen Battle-Brothers, bionics also seem to hold some religious significance within the Chapter Cult. The Steel Crusaders see bionic ehancements as the ultimate form of worship and praise to the Omnissiah. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Steel Over Flesh It is said that the bitter rage of the Iron Hands was born in the fires of betrayal upon Istvaan V. The most horrific loss in that battle was the loss of Ferrus Manus, the Iron Hands Primarch. He disappeared during the massacre, and his body was never found or recovered. Rather than fall into despair, the Iron Hands took refuge in their hate, and they have used that hatred to eliminate any perceived weakness so that they may remain strong. By removing the dangerous failings of the flesh, the Iron Hands believe that they are eradicating any threats to the eventual dominance of Humanity over the galaxy. This gene-flaw has been inherited by the Steel Crusaders in it's entirety. * '''Level 1 (A Disdain for Flesh) - The Battle-Brother perceives his own flesh as a hindrance. Scarring or punishing the biological portions of his body is the only way to sooth his anger. * Level 2 (Cold Fury) - The ruthlessness of the Steel Crusaders manifests more strongly in the Battle-Brother, making him prone to aggression. * Level 3 (Zero Tolerance) - All Steel Crusaders abhor weakness, but the Battle-Brother has taken this attitude to an extreme. The Battle-Brother will seek to remove any perceived source of weakness, to the point of refusing to fight alongside allied forces such as the Imperial Guard - in extreme cases, even entering into open conflict with an allied force. Notable Members Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The armor of the Steel Crusaders is mostly gunmetal grey with olive drab shoulder pads. The armor trim is done in crimson. The Steel Crusaders also eschew what they consider to be "tawdry armor ornaments". Chapter Badge The icon of the Steel Crusaders is a white skull superimposed over a black-and-white cross. Chapter Fleet Tiegfestung (Star-Fortress): '''Headquarters of the Steel Crusaders '''3 Battle-Barges 7 Strike Cruisers 20 Rapidstrike Vessels (Escorts) Chapter Relics Deathwatch Service Relations Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By: About: Feel free to add your own Gallery SteelCrusadersDevestator.png|Steel Crusaders Devastator SteelCrusadersAssaultMarine.png|Steel Crusaders Assault Marine SteelCrusadersIntercessor.png|Steel Crusaders Intercessor SteelCrusadersAggressor.png|Steel Crusaders Aggressor SteelCrusadersInceptor.png|Steel Crusaders Inceptor Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:8th Founding